


Tattoo

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Born Under a Bad Sign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Sam and Dean come to the decision to get anti-possession tattoos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

Sam was looking at himself in the mirror. To an outside observer, it might seem as if he was preening. Sam wasn't, though. His eyes were totally focused on the charm that dangled around his neck.

To Sam, the charm was a reminder of one of the most awful things he ever went through. It was the first time he was possessed and he hoped it would be the last time as well. He killed a hunter in cold blood, a hunter that probably had friends and family out in the world. He played mind games with Jo, and if Dean hadn't shown up when he did, Sam shudders at the thought of what he might have done to her.

He never wants to go through something like that again, never wants to hurt someone he cares about.

Despite his brother's hatred of anything that had to do with real emotions, Dean tried talking to him, knowing it was eating Sam up inside. He tried reminding Sam that it was the demon and not Sam's fault. Intellectually Sam knew that to be truth. But he couldn't stop thinking that he should have been able to fight the demon off in his head. He should have realized what was going on. He shouldn't have become possessed in the first place. He couldn't help thinking that if he was strong enough, it wouldn't have ever happened. After all, it never happened to Dean.

"Samantha, you're beautiful. Now let's go get something to eat."

Sam jumped at Dean's words. He must have been really out of it if he hadn't heard the shower end. He shook his head. He ignores the bait Dean is setting up for him and grabs his shirt. He also ignored Dean's frown.

Throughout breakfast, Sam's mind kept going back to the demon's possession. He knew it made him sound like a girl, but he felt violated.

Something was still bothering him, a little thing that just kept making itself known in the back of his mind.

SPN ~ SPN

The next couple of days, he continuously turned the idea over in his head. He felt like it was the perfect solution to his fears. He wouldn't have to worry about misplacing a necklace or it being ripped off of him. The solution was permanent, which was what Sam needed. There would be no chance of a reoccurrence of being possessed.

He made his announcement in the Impala while they were on their way to Oregon for what seemed to be a normal salt and burn case. "I'm getting a tattoo."

Dean looked over at him and Sam could easily read the 'you're nuts' expression on his brother's face. "Excuse me? Aren't you a little old to suddenly decide you want to forever mar your body?"

"You sound like Jess's mom," Sam said, and like always when he mentioned his girlfriend, he felt a little pang of hurt that would probably never completely go away. "And it's not a normal, just-for-the-heck-of-it, tattoo." He pulled the charm out from underneath his shirt. "I'm going to get this tattooed on me."

Dean's eyes softened. "You don't have to. The charm will work as protection."

"Things happen, and I don't want to be vulnerable to possession again." His mind was made up and there was no way Dean was talking him out of it.

Dean nodded. "I'll do it, too. Better safe than sorry."

Sam smiled, slightly surprised. He had expected a bit of a fight, if only because Sam would have to allow a stranger near his body with a needle, but he knew in the end that Dean wouldn't let him do this alone. It was only a bonus that the protection would be permanent.


End file.
